Questioning the Prisoner
Title: '''Questioning the Prisoner '''Players: Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, and Mika Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Mika was captured the other night, and now, it is time to question her! LOG BEGINS Juliet Parrish is just heading up the stairs, in a padded body suit and baggy black clothes, along with a ski mask. Yay awake lizard. Mika is sitting in the corner, tied up. Ham Tyler walks down the stairs, "That thing talking yet? Or does it need persuasion?" Juliet Parrish pauses, glancing over her shoulder. "Didn't really try…gave it the antidote so it doesn't croak on us, but…I figured that was more your department. Besides, we need to discuss the situation." Ham Tyler nods, "Gooder back yet?" Juliet Parrish shakes her head, turning back to eye Ham. "I haven't seen him." Mika just sits in silence, glaring upward at any conversation she hears, and being silent. Ham Tyler nods slightly, and stops walking down the stairs, "All right.. " He looks thoughtful. Juliet Parrish tilts her head to the side, eyeing Ham. "Do I want to ask what's going through your head?" she murmurs. Ham Tyler shrugs, "I thought maybe I'd do to her…" He motions his head towards Mika, "…what her kind does to us… except I left the Blowtorch at home…" Juliet Parrish tilts her head to the side, quietly. "Should I pack my bags to leave, then?" she murmurs, dropping her voice so it doesn't carry to Mika. "You know what the trade off is. If you want to, though…I won't say it wouldn't be deserved." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "No… Don't leave yet." He sighs, "We need to find Gooder, get this figured out…." "We can't wait for Mike all the time, Ham. God forbid, but what if something happened to him? You're going to have to take charge." Mika simply keeps glaring up at the top of the stairs, shrugging slightly. Ham Tyler smirks, "Or you would…. But you'd have to quit your day job…" He pauses, and shrugs, "Why don't we go down and find out what this little thing knows. You can be the 'good' cop. Keep me in line, eh?" Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, nodding. "Just…don't let her recognize me, especially if you're going to do what you insisted on last night." She turns, to lead the way back down. Ham Tyler nods slightly, "You stay behind her than…." He hands Julie something, it is an electronic Voice Changer, "Use that." he mutters softly, "To speak to her." Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, nodding. She's still wearing the ski-mask, so her face isn't that big a worry, and strapping the voice changer on takes away that worry. "Ready when you are, Ham." Ham Tyler moves so that Mika can see his face, "Good Evening…. I believe I heard your name is Mika…" Mika growls very softly, and flinches into her corner further. Ham Tyler glances at Julie, "We might want to consider draining her venom… like they do with Snakes, in Zoo's." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, looking to the creature on the floor. "I suppose that's possible, though it might take a few trials and errors to figure out just how to do so…" Her voice is altered, unrecognizable, as she studies Mika. Mika moves even further into her corner, trying to look, well, pathetic and small. Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "If it hurts, maybe she will tell you how to do it correctly, after a few tries cause pain…" He looks at Mika, "Growl at me again, and I will be sure to make sure no one recognizes your face, next time they see you, if anyone ever sees you again." He glances at Julie, and calls her another name, "You could use a test subject for your experiments, right Denise?" "Always can," 'Denise' agrees, smiling faintly. "That new crossbreed…I'm not sure how it will effect them." Mika, well, can't get back into her corner any further, really, couldn't even if she weren't tied up. She's totally trapped by this point. Ham Tyler turns back to Mika, "So… do you become a Test Lizard, or will you talk?" Mika's throat makes a soft noise, less of a growl than just a noise, though, she doesn't say anything however. She just stares upward at the two big people. Juliet Parrish tilts her head to the side, moving to lean against the wall. "You know, I really am getting bored, Ham…" Ham Tyler shakes his head ever so slightly, and moves to grab the Lizard. He grabs her face, fingers digging easily through her fake face, and he prepares to rip it off, so he can stare at the true face of the enemy. "Want to see how far I can pull your tongue out, little thing? I'm sure if I go too far, you'll be unable to talk, but the blood loss might just kill you slowly enough that you'd regret not speaking up when you had the chance. Mika keeps looking up, pausing to see if her face gets ripped off or not. "You might as well just kill me. There's nothing to say. I was doing my job. They'd shoot me if I didn't. Or if I talked to you. So I'm dead either way." "And just what job was that? You know there are lots of trees around to practice climbing on," Julie offers helpfully in her altered voice. Ham Tyler chuckles softly, not speaking as Julie does. He has an idea though, and hopes that he can offer the choice to the Lizard. He does, though, rip the false face off Mika, throwing the plastic face into a corner. Mika flinches a little bit as her face is ripped off, squirming her head slightly so the rest falls backward like a hood. then she keeps watching. ""you think we're just going to let you people wander in and out of LA? The concept is ridiculous." "You people?" Julie returns, eyes narrowing. "Just who were you watching?" Like she doesn't know! She crosses her arms over her (for now) rather fat stomach. Ham Tyler didn't notice Julie's fat tummy, and blinks slightly, but remains quiet, "Look, if you don't want to talk, you become the first Lizard through our Conversion Chamber…" Mika shrugs. "Watching anyone. You think I want to let any possible dinner to send back to my parents, out of my sight?" Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, and sighs. "That inn isn't that busy, you'd have thought you lizards had enough brains to at least pick a busy place to look for dinner…either that, or you think we're dumb enough to buy that." Ham Tyler smirks, "Personally, I want to know why she was watching that Bitch she was watching… Traitorous bitch who joined Science Frontiers…" Mika snorts. "Not that anyone really believes that. Besides, she's got nice lean calves…" she trails off a little dreamily at that. Juliet Parrish smirks faintly. "I believe it. Though if you ask me, good riddance. Except she was a decent doc…" She sighs, looking to Ham. Ham Tyler nods slightly at 'Denise' and than smacks Mika, "Quit talking about eating Human, if you want to see tomorrow. And if you are really good, we'll make sure to send you to Diana in one piece, instead of in bite sized chunks… I've heard the Visitor practice cannibalism, for special ceremonies…." Mika snorts very softly. "And I wouldn't be taken for any, because there wouldn't be enough of me to go around. Too small." Juliet Parrish rolls her eyes, shaking her head as she pushes off the wall. "You done yet Ham? The lizard is boring me, and I want to start my experiments!" Ham Tyler shrugs, "I guess she is all yours…" Ham turns away from the Sirian, than turns suddenly and slams a fist into the tied, unable to dodge Lizard's snout. "Think about talking to us, eh? I know 500 ways to kill a Scaled piece of crap like you, and I am always looking for a new way…" Mika growls very softly. "I've said all I can say, probably more." Juliet Parrish shrugs slightly, turning away. "Personally, if it is that woman you were watching, I hope you all get her. She deserves it." she mutters before stepping towards the stairs. "I'm going to get the room upstairs ready." Mika cringes just slightly. Juliet Parrish nods, heading out then. What a night. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R